


Before The Miracle

by D_3, Nicookami



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is not chat noir, Gen, Marinette isnt in high school yet, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_3/pseuds/D_3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicookami/pseuds/Nicookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know and love the current Ladybug and Chat Noir. However, they had to start at some point, continuing the work of someone before them. Opposed to what one might think, they didn't become heroes together, and Adrien didn't start his journey along Marinette. What happened before then...?<br/>In which Marinette just met Adrien and is still learning how to be Ladybug, while Alya's family is falling apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is our first fic ever. Please leave your opinions down below!

It was a quiet winter day with one of the chilliest winds I had felt this year. Thankfully I brought my blue, white-spotted beanie cap with me. Well, I wouldn’t have brought it if it wasn’t for my mom warning me about the weather. Thanks, mom!

  
I was walking to Alya’s house for her birthday party, trying not to mind the fact that snow was getting into my shoes as I walked, making my feet really cold. Thankfully, her house was pretty close, so I didn’t have to bear this for much longer.

  
... Alya’s kinda popular, I guess. It looked like a lot of people were going to be at the party. Maybe some of them would be my classmates next year, since I’ll have to change schools… Oh, never mind. It’s not something I want to think about while I’m going to a party.

  
Alya greeted me at the door with a big smile, and so did her family. They were always happy to see me ─ well, except one of her older brothers ─ and that really did warm up my heart whenever I thought about it. Since nobody was there yet, we decided to go to her room. She brought up the worst topic she could find:

  
─ Excited about the new school?

  
─ Ugh, really? That topic, Alya? I thought you were on my side. ─ I sighed. ─ You know how much I don’t want to change schools! I like being in the one I am.

  
─ I’m offended, Marinette! ─ She said in a playful tone ─ You’re going to be on the same one as me!

  
─ Well, I guess… ─ Being reminded of that cheered me up a bit. ─ But let’s change the subject!

  
─ The people in my class are really cool, you’re gonna see!

  
─ Alya! ─ She laughed at my sorrow and suffering.

  
We heard the doorbel ring, alerting to the fact that more people were on their way. She ran downstairs to greet her other friends, and I went right behind. Two boys were waiting, and they seemed very close to each other. I assumed they were dating, though I wasn’t very sure of that. The blonde one is good-looking… Wait, what am I thinking?

  
─ Marinette, this one here is Adrien, and this one is Nino. ─ Alya signed to them, and they waved to me in response. I waved back.

  
A bunch of other people came afterwards, so it was hard to remember the name of everyone. Alya did have many friends, after all. While she was talking, to, err, Max, I think, I was sitting in the living room sofa drinking a cup of soda. Not long after that, a red-haired boy sat right beside me. I think his name started with N…?

  
─ H-Hey! ─ He said, smiling shily. ─ I-I’m Nathanaël.

  
─ Hi! Oh yes, I remember you! ─ I think I saw him blush a little when I said that. ─ I’m Marinette.

  
While we awkwardly chatted, I heard some loud talking, maybe arguing, on the kitchen. Alya’s older brother and her, it seemed. I hurried over to see what was happening.

  
─ No! You’re not leaving the house without our parents knowing again, Frontin! ─ Alya said with a sad, yet angry, voice. ─ Last time, when you got back, you were covered in so many wounds our mother and Danton didn’t sleep for the whole week! Oh, if Danton wasn’t majoring medicine…

  
─ Whatever, as if you’re the family angel! You talk like you never upset anyone. You’re still a kid. When you’re older, you’ll understand. ─ He sounded mighty and unreasonable. I feared to interrupt. ─ Listen, I even stayed for, like, 30 minutes at your party?

  
─ You know what?! Forget it! I’m used to you never being a part of the family by now! ─ Alya sighed. ─ Just don’t cause them any more trouble, ok? It’s not their fault that these things happen to you.

  
─ Nothing is ever their fault, is it? Noooo, it’s always my fault. But you know what? I’m going to prove you wrong. Every single one of you! Especially Danton. ─ Those were his last words as he put on a black mask that was on the table and walked outside, closing the door with a bang.

  
Alya looked upset, leaning into the wall for support. I was contemplating on whether I should comfort her or give her some space. As I was thinking, her watery eyes met mine and she said:

  
─ O-Oh, Marinette! I didn’t see you there! ─ She quickly wiped her face, trying to hide the tears and looking very embarassed. ─ W-What is it? Do you want soda or something?

  
─ Alya… Are you ok? ─ I approached, carefully placing my hand on her arm and staring eye-to-eye, silently pleading for honesty.

  
─ Y-yeah! I’ts no big deal, haha. ─ She darted her eyes around, refusing to look at me, but I could notice she was shaking a little bit.

  
─ Alya, you know you’re a terrible liar. ─ I smiled sadly as I embraced her.

 

* * *

 

An angry voice could be heard down the street, waking up a few stray cats and making them complain in annoyance. Seems like somebody had a bad time. Maybe something… serious? Oh, this could get me some extra credit!

  
─ ARGH! I can’t believe Alya! That nosy little girl will tell them again, and I’ll be in trouble again! ─ He yelled to noone in particular, kicking a can on his way. He was mad, really mad.

  
The easily-irritable young adult was headed down a badly lit alleyway, eyeing an old door that lead to wherever he wanted to go.

Honestly, going to college at night has always been very tiring and I always consider switching the class hours, but this was proving itself to be very interesting, for today at least.

  
I followed him and hid when he went up to the door. I watched quietly to see if there was a secret code or something, but he simply pushed it open. What could be happening down there that he’s walking through the streets at night, going somewhere that seems to have no security? Maybe a party? But having a party here seems rather strange. An underground meetup? Could be.

  
He slammed the door behind him, the angry fella. I still could hear most of the noise inside, though, everybody in there was carelessly loud. Some people greeted him, and I heard the name “Frontin”. Probably wouldn’t do me any good to mention names, but I wrote it down anyway. I heard other loud noises inside, apart from the chanting and cheering, but they were indiscernible, constant sounds. Punching? Some kind of sport? I could not tell.

  
─ Oh geez, I wish I could see through doors. ─ I sighed. My attention was drawn back to the noises, when suddenly everybody seemed startled and, well, just louder. I heard excited screams from a considerable amount of people.

  
─ Cleuziou, what are you doing? You’ll be late for your classes like this, and I won’t be able to eat your cheese chips! ─ Said Plagg, as he jumped out of the bag.

  
─ I know, I know! But with this, I could be part of the first page! Could you imagine how great that would be for my future career? ─ I said while walking towards the door. ─ Just relax, I’ll make sure you get your cheese chips.  
As I pushed the door open slowly, I found out I wouldn’t be on the first page, but I’d still make it to one of the newspaper’s pages. It’s a beginning, I guess.

  
It seemed like I walked into a hidden, street boxing club. By the posters on the walls, today’s match was a special one. I looked around to see if I found the world’s worst can kicker, but he wasn’t anywhere. Oh, don’t tell me…

  
I sat down between a really excited man and an uninterested woman, who looked like she was only here because of her boyfriend. The show was about to start.

  
I can’t say that it was a huge performance, with lights and electronic boards, but the people in there seemed to enjoy it nonetheless. From one of the sides, an angry looking guy climbed the stage on a single jump, which was quite impressive. The other one didn’t seem to care about showing off, he looked relaxed and confident instead. Well, no surprises here ─ he was HUGE.

  
While the judge said their artistic names, the former being Gran Estéfano and the latter El Luchador, the voices being so loud I almost couldn’t listen to the fight, it stroke me that El Luchador was just… too bulky. Unbelievably so.

  
…

  
One hit. One hit and Estéfano was thrown out of the battle. Okay, I’ve heard of KO’s before, but the other guy just FLEW AWAY. Then he picked up the judge’s table and started screaming. I guess I won’t be attending class today.

 

* * *

 

 

While Alya was crying her heart out, some people noticed and came in to know what was going on. Two people left, Sabrina and a blonde, arrogant girl. I think her name was Chloe? Whatever the case, I’m gonna learn her name and remember it.

  
After saying “I’m fine” for about a thousand times, Alya’s brother, Danton, came into the kitchen. He didn’t say a thing, and he didn’t hear a thing. He saw her state, down in the ground crying, and, with the most anger I’ve ever seen, pushed the door. Then he locked it from the outside, probably preventing us from following him.

  
─ Danton, no! ─ Cried Alya at the top of her lungs, jumping out of the ground and running towards the entrance door.

  
─ Alya, no! ─ Said I, Adrien and Nino to her.

  
─ Alya, yes. ─ She said, her eyes full of anger, sadness, and determination.

  
She opened and closed the door in a flash. Before we knew, she was on the other side of the street, running to catch up with her brothers. I can’t let her do this alone, much less let her even do this at all, so I start running towards her after opening the door. Before I can ever reach the sidewalk, someone grabs my arm.

  
─ Marinette, wait! ─ Said Adrien, as I turned around. ─ Let them solve this themselves, it’s, uh, family... stuff.

  
─ Well, it may be family stuff, but I’m part of that too! We’re related, even if not by blood! We’ve been friends since forever… I can’t let her be alone now, of all times... You can understand, look at you and Nino!

  
While he looked a bit surprised and shocked at me, I let go of his grip and started running towards Alya, who was running after Danton, who was after Frontin. What is this, a scene from a show?

  
I quickly catched up with Alya, as she suddenly stopped running for some reason. I was about to ask her why, when I saw the mountain of cars in front of us. At the top, I saw a strangely big-muscled figure and… Oh, no, is that chat noir?

  
I heard police sirens, but they stil seemed too far, and I don’t think that the cops could actually solve this problem. I needed to transform, this was clearly an akuma attack, and I had Alya, Danton and Adrien around… Wait, Adrien!?

  
─ Adrien, what are you doing here?! ─ I asked, confused and worried because he was now in danger just like everyone else. I started to think of a plan to lead them somewhere safe and then transform.

  
─ You were right, we are friends and we need to stick together! ─ He smiled, proud of himself and his newfound friendship knowledge. It was cute, yes, but I mentally facepalmed for this uncovenient situation.

  
Alya screamed my name as a car flew by just a few meters away from me. Okay, I really needed to get us away from here. I looked around and noticed a semi-open book store, pointing at it as I raised my voice:

  
─ TO THE BOOK STORE!

  
Nobody thinked twice, except for Alya, who gave in after a lamp post was smashed in a nearby wall. I used the opportunity to divert myself from the group and finally somewhere good for transforming, even though I knew they’d worry. Sorry, duty calls.

  
─ Tikki, transfoor me! — I screamed.

 

* * *

 

 

This dude was dangerous. It was hard to dodge him, and even harder to shield the citizens from his huge arsenal of flying urban objects. Without Ladybug, this cat would be in trouble in a very short time.

  
Fortunately, she didn’t take long to come. With a grace only that girl could muster, she swiftly landed right by my side, with a determined and concentrated look on her face. I felt relief all over me.

  
─ Was a cat about to lose another life? ─ She giggled, before turning serious again. — What’s up with this one?

  
— Oh, you know, just another fighting maniac who has the strength to throw the earth out of orbit. Nothing new for us, is it? — I shrugged, joking. She agreed the same way.

  
While we were chatting, Mucha Lucha over there threw some cars at us. Wasn’t someone trying to talk to him earlier? Where did he go…?  
We quickly avoided the car tornado and landed on the roof of a building nearby.

  
─ Where’s the Akuma? — Ladybug studied the fighter’s accessories searching for a hint.  
— I think it might be on his mask. — I pointed, and she followed.

  
— Let’s take it off! — And, in the next second, she was spinning her yo-yo upwards, using it to glide towards him. I jumped off the building and extended my metal stick to try to catch up with her. Oh, how I love some action.

  
— Jajaja, los estaba esperando, Gato Negro y Mujer Mariquita! Yo soy El Luchador! — The guy laughed loudly. — Con vuestras piedras milagrosas, finalmente tendré mi propria casa! Ya no tendré que vivir con mi familia y ellos no tendrán que intentar entenderme nunca más!  
The awkward silence was audible. The guy snorted, frustrated.

  
— The Miraculous. — He pointed at my ring and Ladybug’s earrings. — Mine.  
It clicked then, and he flew a punch in our direction. A wave of energy disturbed the air, and we were almost thrown away in the process.

  
— Distract him! I think I can take it off if he's looking the other way. — I said, given I knew a bit about his behavior already. Ladybug was faster than me, so she wouldn't get hurt easily too.

  
— Leave it to me! — She quickly did as told, kicking the villain’s head while at it. The guy turned his focus to her immediately. — Here, you muscle freak!

  
Taking the opportunity, I carefully observed for a breach. The guy was powerful, but he let his guard down many times, he was careless. He was a kid, still. I went for his head, coming from behind, extending my hand to grab the mask. Luckily, its fabric was a little loose on the neck, so I was aiming for that.

  
So much for luck. At the last second, El Luchador noticed the ambush, and turned around to grab me by the collar. Was he getting bigger? Someone his size definitely wouldn't be able to pass through a door. Great, one more thing to worry about. Aside from the fact that he had me immobilized and was reaching for my ring... MY RING!

  
— Chat! — Ladybug screamed, noticeably scared. She was too young for a Ladybug to think fast enough to help me.

  
I struggled, but he was getting bigger by the second. I thought about using my Cataclysm, but now he had me wrapped in his hand and I started to get desperate. I saw ladybug coming for his mask in an attempt to maybe divert his attention or destroy the akuma once and for all, but even a careless villain like him knew better than to let this chance slip away.

  
I couldn’t let him win everything at once. As he took my miraculous, I pointed my staff at him, then extended it as far as possible, creating as much of a gap as I could. In the process, I had de-transformed, my ring taken away. I was thrown harshly to the ground, falling onto the dirt of a square. When I came to my senses, I ran to an alleyway with all speed I could muster, so no one could know I was chat noir. So no one could know I… failed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing his ring, Chat Noir has to go try to find it, leaving our 1 year old Ladybug alone for the first time with a villain. Will she be able to defeat him by herself...?

The muscle-brain guy was thrown to the other side of the city. Chat Noir simply disappeared. For the first time since I became Ladybug, I was alone. What was I supposed to do? Going after El Luchador seemed like the the right choice, but would I have any chance against him on my own? 

  
Before I could even continue my train of thought, I remembered that Alya, Danton and Adrien were still in the bookstore. When I turned around to look at it, I saw it blocked by a mountain of cars, lamposts, trees, basically a lot of things. Strangely enough, Adrien wasn’t with them. There was a small gap between the cars, in which I could see the brothers punching the door and trying to do everything to get out of there. Alya picked up a computer and threw it at the window, making a hole big enough he could talk to me. 

  
— We’re fine, Ladybug! We’ll find a way out of here ourselves! Just go after him! Oh, and please make sure my friends Marinette and Adrien are safe!

  
— Don’t worry, this’ll be over with before you know it! — At least my drama classes were paying up, because I was really scared since I had no idea how to win against him. Wait, what happened to Adrien? I wish I had time to think about that, but it’s better if I just go for Mr. Strength over there. Oh, Chat, where did you go!?

  


Running after El Luchador wasn’t that hard. He left marks of destruction wherever he went. On the other hand, coming up with a plan was becoming difficult. I didn’t have enough knowledge on him or even on my powers to begin with! This became a thing in my life only last year, I haven’t had enough time to invest myself on being Ladybug.

  
But it doesn’t matter. I’m Ladybug now, and I have to do something about him, alone or not. Even if I have to make it up on the spot, I’m going to make sure this is his last fight!

  
He ended up on a warehouse, at a industrial part of the city. It seemed old, and there was a newly and badly car-made stage right in the center. I’m not much of a boxer, but if he wants to have an oficial smash down, who am I to say no?

  
I jumped into the stage, and saw a figure standing on the middle of it. There was no light, so I couldn’t clearly see who it was, until all the lights suddenly turned on. The figure ended up being Adrien, and, although his feet were chained to the ground, he looked irritated and courageous more than hopeless and scared.

  
On the other side of the stage was the villain himself, looking even stronger than before. This needed to be a one round match, or I wouldn’t survive for very long. There were no introductions, no announcer. It would all just simply start, no tricks involved. Adrien had a bell on his hand, and when he rang it, the fight began.

  
He came straight for me using his arm as an attack. With my mighty yo-yo, I went up to the ceiling, then jumped back down. I enveloped his arm with the yo-yo’s rope, and tried to make him fall. He stumbled a bit, but that was all. Soon after he pushed the rope and I went flying towards him.

  
I landed on his arm, then started to run around him. When he realised what I was about to do, it was too late, I had completely wrapped him on my trap three or four times. I stopped, pushed the rope, and he started spinning. He got dizzy and almost fell, but instead of falling he stamped the ground hard enough to make me and Adrien fall.

  
This was a fight I couldn’t win alone. He was too strong, and I, too unexperienced. Thankfully, I remembered I wasn’t alone: Tikki was with me.

  
— Lucky Charm! — I said, flinging my yo-yo to the sky, in hopes it would grant me something good enough to win this. What came out of it was…..

  
— A ring. What am I supposed to do with a ring? Wear it?

  
— Does an idea ring in your head? — Said Adrien. I’m just going to ignore that and try to think of something to do.

  
El luchador. The ring. Adrien. The ceiling. Got it!

  
I ran around El Luchador again, even faster than before. He got dizzy enough even trying to keep up with me. While running, I managed to give Adrien the ring and signal to him to drop it to the ground, then I disappeared into the warehouse’s darkness.

  
When he came to his senses, Adrien yelled at him from behind:

  
— Hey! You-really-do-lift guy! — El Luchador looked at him, while he held up the ring. — Look what I found here! Isn’t this Chat Noir’s ring?

  
Even with all the lights on the stage, the place was pretty badly lit up. This plan depended on that. If he saw that the ring was a fake, it was over for us. Thankfully, he was fooled. When he got up close, Adrien dropped the ring and Muscly-Husky jumped out of the ring to grab it.

  
I threw my yo-yo to the ceiling once again, made it roll enough times to really make the grip strong, then pulled it. A part of the roof and what made it stable fell down on top of him. He was covered in so many iron bars I doubted he would recover from that one.

  
— One, two, three… And you’re out! — Said Adrien as he took the mask out, then threw it at me. I ripped it open and the akuma came out.

  
— No more evil doing for you, little Akuma! — I said, swinging my go-to around and catching the butterfly in it. — Gotcha!

  
When the insect came out, it was white and de-akumatized as it should be. “Bye bye, pretty butterfly”, I whispered, watching it go.

  
— Miraculous Ladybug! — I shouted, grabbing the ring from the ground and throwing it upwards. A wave of magic engulfed the room and swifted away, fixing all the damage done in a few minutes.

  
— ...That was amazing! — Adrien stared at me with admiration, which made me blush a little. I had no time for that though, as my miraculous started to beep, announcing I had to go back.

  
— T-Thank you! But I, uh… — I pointed my head to the entrance.

  
— O-Oh, yeah, yeah! Goodbye, Ladybug! — He waved, and I returned it. I ran away soon after.

  
Behind an alleyway, I de-transformed. Tikki congratulated me for a job well done in a tricky situation, but I noticed she was anxious about something.

  
— What's the problem? — I stared in concern. — The akuma is gone. We're fine.

  
— I'm worried about Chat Noir…

* * *

— Where is it? WHERE IS IT?! — I screamed in desperation. Plagg was right behind me.

  
— I think it fell near that bench… — He said, still unsure.

  
— I’ve looked there already! I looked EVERYWHERE! — I was in the verge of crying. How could I mess up this much?

  
— Cleuziou, c-calm down... — Fool. Aren't you just as agitated as I am?

  
— I will, when I find my ring! — I tapped the grass, hoping it would be somewhere on the ground. — Can't you, like sense it or something?!

  
— You've asked that a billion times already. Again: Only when you're transformed. That is, I would be tracking you down instead of the ring itself. — He flew around the square and the area nearby. It was dark and hard to see, we were making close to none progress. I sat on the dirt and covered my face with my hands.

  
— Uuuuuuuuugh, what a horrible day! — I snorted, feeling teardrops coming drown my cheeks. — I'm never going to find this ring. I'm the worst Chat Noir ever, aren't I?

  
— We will find it soon! So, uh... don't worry! — I could tell he was bad at cheering other people up. The intention was what counted though, right?

  
— Okay, okay… I have an idea. — I wiped my face with my wrist, taking my cellphone out of my pocket with the other. I turned on the lantern, pointing it around. The ring was metallic, so it would reflect the light. It was a tired but thought out effort.

  
— There!!! — Plagg cried, dashing towards a spot near a tree, where a slight glow shone through. — This is it!

  
Finally. I ran to the place, taking the small object in my hands and inspecting to check if it was real. I have never felt so relieved before in my life.

  
— Thank god — I sighed, shoving it in my pocket.

  
— Do you think we could find some cheese here, too? — My Kwami landed on my head, looking at me.

  
— Come on, let's go home. I’ll feed you there.

  
— Nice!

 

* * *

— Marinette, where were you?! And Adrien too! — Alya threw herself in our arms. Her brother was behind us, staring the ground. — Frontin!

  
Without hesitation, she switched our hug for one with her brother. She held him so tight he couldn't breathe, though the young man didn't seem to mind.

  
— Alya, I'm sorry I tried to kill you… And everyone else… — He scratched his neck with serious regret.

  
— Yeah, I was pretty scared! But we're fine now, aren't we? Ladybug took that Akuma out of you. — She hugged him once more. — Please don't run away like that again.

  
— …Never. — He finally returned the embrace, digging his face in her shoulder.

  
— Family love is really something, isn't it? — I crossed arms, proud. Adrien seemed to stare deeply into the scene.

  
— It is… — He said, in a rather sorrowful voice. For some reason, seeing him sad made me sad.

  
The party continued for a while. We all had fun, specially Alya , with her brother there. Honestly, the battle made me rather tired, so I went outside to chill out and stargaze a bit. I sat down at the stairs and tried to remember some of the constellations my father taught me about.

  
I heard the door opening and looked back to see Adrien, Nino and Alya. They waved at me and I waved back. They all sat near me.

  
— How many constellation names do you remember, Alya? — I asked, recalling that my father teached us both.

  
— I only remember one or another. Like the one your dad said looked like a bagel, a house, a cat face, a butterfly and a ladybug. — She said while pointing to them. After a bit of a silence, she finally asked: — Have you decided if you’ll be changing schools or not?

  
— Oh, why not. Almost everybody seems cool, and I’ll be able to be with you again. It’ll be fun.

  
— That’s great! I-If you want to, I could show you around… — Said Nino, blushing a little.

  
— Hey, Nino! Back off! She’s my best friend!

  
They continued arguing about that for a while. I laughed a little, and I noticed Adrien was laughing too. Our eyes met. Oh, please, no. Don’t tell me…

  
I think I’m falling in love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know if you liked the fanfic! If we have enough feedback, we might push for more chapters, with more villains, and more stories of Before The Miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> Cleuziou lost his ring...?


End file.
